Sjabloon:Peteparker/Marvel Database:Team Sjabloon
} | Deze pagina lijkt in naam en/of onderwep sterk op andere pagina's. Kijk ook op } |' }' }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} voor een complete lijst met de onderlinge, vaak kleine, verschillen. }} } | } | } | } | } | } }} | }} }} } | } | Galerij | Galerij }} }} Officiele naam } | } | Onbekend }} } | Team Aliassen } }} } | Status Status Aktief | aktief = aktieve | Inaktief | inaktief = inaktive | } }} Teams| } }} } | Team Identiteit } }} } | Alignment } }} } | Universum } }} } | Base van Operations } }} } | } } }} } | Organization Team Leader(s) } }} } | Huidige leden } }} } | Voormalige leden } }} } | Bondgenoten } }} } | Vijenen } }} } | Herkomst Herkomst } }} } | Place van Formation } }} } | Place van Defunction } }} } | Bedacht door } }} } } | Eerste optreden VS } | Laatste optreden VS }} } | } | Onbekend }} } | } }} }} } } | Eerste optreden NL } | Laatste optreden NL }} } | } | Onbekend }} } | } }} }} Eerste optreden } | Laatste optreden }} } | } | Onbekend }} } | } }} } } | } | Geschiedenis van het team is onbekend. }} } Uitrusting: } | } | None known. }} Transport: } | } | None known. }} Wapens: } | } | None known. }} } } | } | * No special Notities. }} } } | } | * No trivia. }} } | } }} } | } }} } | } }} } | } }} } * Optredens van (Chronologisch) * Optredens van (Niet Chronologisch) * Team Galerij: * Fan-Art Galerij: } } | } | * Geen. }} ---- Usage Always Present Fields | vanficiele naam = vanFICIAL TEAM NAME | Eerste = EERSTE OPTREDEN | Geschiedenis tekst = GESCHIEDENIS VAN HET TEAM | Uitrusting = UITRUSTING | Transport = TRANSPORTMIDDELEN | Wapens = WAPENS | Notities = NOTITIES | Trivia = TRIVIA | Links = LINKS EN REFERENTIES Optional Fields | Image = FILENAME | Aliassen = ALIASSEN | Verschillen1 = DIVERSEN PAGINA'S | Status = ACTIVE OR DEFUNCT | Identiteit = GEHEIM van BEKEND | Alignment = GOOD, BAD, OR NEUTRAL | Universum = UNIVERSUM/REALITEIT | Operatiebasis = BASE van OPERATIONS | CustomLabel = CUSTOM LABEL | Custom = CUSTOM | Team leiders = TEAM LEADER | Huidige leden = CURRENT MEMBERS | Formalige leden = FORMER MEMBERS | Bondgenoten = BONDGENOTEN | Vijenen = VIJANDEN | Herkomst = HERKOMST VAN HET TEAM | Plaats van formatie = PLACE van FORMATION | Plaats van deformatie = PLACE van DEFUNCTION | Bedacht door = BEDACHT DOOR | Laatste = LAATSTE OPTREDEN | CustomSection1 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText1 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT | CustomSection2 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText2 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT Manual Overrides | Titel = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | ImageSize = DEFAULT : 250 | ImageText = DEFAULT : IMAGE NAME | Galerij = DEFAULT : PAGENAME/GALERIJ | GeschiedenisHeader = DEFAULT : Geschiedenis | HulpmiddelenHeader = DEFAULT : Hulpmiddelen | NotitiesHeader = DEFAULT : Notities | TriviaHeader = DEFAULT : Trivia | Kijk ook naarHeader = DEFAULT : Kijk ook naar | LinksHeader = DEFAULT : Links en Referenties Empty Syntax (Stenard Options) Note * The 'Status', 'Organization' en 'Herkomst' headers within the infobox will only appear if values are set for 'Status', 'Team leiders' en 'Herkomst', respectively. * How do we (should we even care to) deal with Bekend/Private identities van 'teams' as a whole? __NOEDITSECTION__ Categorie:Teams __NOEDITSECTION__ Categorie:Page Templates } | Categorie: } }} } | Aktief | aktief = aktieve | Inaktief | inaktief = inaktive | } }} Teams }} } | Categorie: }e Teams }} } | Categorie: }e Identiteit }}